Consequências
by Bah Yuh
Summary: Ele era somente um Anjo do Vento, que não entendia o Livre Arbítrio dos humanos que machucava e isso o fez tomar decisões intensas que foram dignas de uma pena severa: Ser suspenso do Paraíso e mandado para a Terra.Na Terra é acolhido por um asiático carrancudo, que o ensina que ser humano era muito mais que a malevolência que pensava; era ser intenso.. .Apaixonante! SasuNaruSasu


Olá Minna-san!

Essa é minha primeira fanfic no , então espero que todos me aceitem bem e que gostem dessa história!

Boa leitura!

_Naruto e suas personagens não me pertencem, porém essa história sim, então, nada de copiar, mesmo que em partes, sem minha previa autorização._

O céu estava com aquela cor agradável de um pouco depois do amanhecer. O azul clarinho, tendo alguns pontos mais claros por causa da claridade do sol, que tinha seus raios iluminando o gigantesco lugar, dando um toque de beleza a tudo que tocava.

Ali nunca havia noite, nunca havia chuvas ou tempo feio, ao menos para o ser que estava dedilhando um objeto de metal de grande comprimento, enquanto soprava ar pelos lábios, para sair o som da flauta transversal.

O Paraíso era pessoal e cada um o via como mais lhe agradava e essa era uma das grandes vantagens de poder ter a ele como moradia. Se sua noção de paraíso fosse um casebre no meio de uma plantação de flores no alto de uma colina, assim seria o Paraíso, mas se você se sentisse confortável em baixo da água, como ser submerso, o Paraíso seria a imensidão azul meio marinho do líquido vital.

Mas para aquele ser, rotulado como anjo por muitos, o Paraíso era a liberdade e que ambiente melhor para se ter liberdade do que o céu? Aquela vastidão azul clara, onde podia explorar ao levantar voo com suas enormes asas, que tinham seu pico maior um pouco acima de sua cabeça e o menor em seus tornozelos, com penas platinadas? Como brinde tinham as muitas nuvens de diversas formas e tamanhos, para quando quisesse pensar, tivesse onde pousar e ficar, no fofinho e aconchegante branco e, nessas horas, o seu amigo inseparável o acariciava: O vento. De tudo, o vento era o que mais amava no Paraíso, era único, carinhoso, reconfortante, amigo, era a sua essência.

A essência do Anjo dos ventos.

E eram esses ventos que batiam em seus longos cabelos loiro palha e os fazia esvoaçar enquanto olhava para cima, para o céu e os raios do astro Rei: o sol, cintilava em seus olhos azuis claríssimo que quase se tornavam transparentes por causa da luminosidade, e em sua pele, que era beijada e se tornava bronzeada, ressaltando três riscos que tinha em cada bochecha.

O ser divino levantou-se e levantou um pouco a mão estendida e a flauta transversal prateada que nela estava, evaporou junto ao vento, depois respirando uma boa quantidade de ar, abriu as belas asas e deu impulso na nuvem onde pousava, alcançando voo com uma leveza inigualável.

Planava no Paraíso observando suas varias faces e identidades. Gostava de passar pelo espaço dos seres com espírito de crianças... Era tudo tão mágico, fantástico, maravilhoso, que sentia ainda mais feliz do que sempre estava.

Ao ver o sorriso de um daqueles que os humanos chamavam de Querubim, sentiu-se leve e agradeceu mais uma vez em sua existência por tudo ser tão perfeito. Seu peito sempre se enchia de amor ao vê-los sorrindo, ainda mais quando era para si.

Aquele anjo pequenino, com os dentes branquinhos sendo cobertos pelos lábios carnudos e pele de cor achocolatada mostrava toda a paixão pela vida por seus olhos de um castanho claríssimo e quando o anjo do vento se aproximou deste, seus cabelos marrons e cacheadinhos, caídos e moldurando a face, balançaram de maneira graciosa e quando estavam frente a frente, o anjinho estendeu uma flor azul royal, a colocando apoiada na orelha do anjo maior, a mesclando com os fios dourados e com um sorriso se despediram.

No meio daquele campo de flores de todos os azuis imagináveis e inimagináveis algo chamou a atenção do mestre dos ventos e isso foi uma trilha, que logo foi seguida e em pouco tempo estava em meio a larvas e um calor exorbitante e olhando para as bolhas que explodiam no meio do fogo estava uma criatura grande, duas vezes o seu tamanho, onde tudo era alaranjado; a pele, os cabelos, os olhos, as unhas...

Por fim, parou em um ambiente oval, que era comum a uma classe de anjos; os Anjos da Guarda. E lá estavam eles, velando pela vida de humanos desconhecidos, dia e noite, sem mais nada a fazer, pois aquilo era o Paraíso deles.

A maioria dos Anjos nunca tinha curiosidade de ir aquele lugar e esse era o caso do Anjo loiro, até aquele momento. Com um voar lento e baixo chegou em uma esfera que era cuidada por um Anjo recém criado e por isso pequeno, que fitava atentamente seu protegido.

Achava aquela classe fascinante.

Quando um bebê nascia, um Anjo da Guarda era criado para protegê-lo, e assim como o humano, precisava se desenvolver, por isso o Anjo da Guarda da mãe ou o do pai da criança, velava por ela até que aquele novo anjo estivesse pronto para cumprir o seu papel, que acabava com a morte de seu humano e com o desaparecimento de sua existência.

Aquele anjinho ainda estava em fase de evolução, por isso não podia cuidar de seu humano e não existia nenhum Anjo da Guarda crescido fazendo isso por ele, por isso imaginava que aquele era um dos casos que as vezes ouvia outros comentando; ou o bebê era órfão, ou tinha sido abandonado pelos pais.

Reparou bem que a criança era pequena, não tinha cabelos e os olhos ainda não abriam completamente. A pele branquinha de recém-nascido estava um pouco roxa pelo frio que não era tampado pela blusa fina que o cobria.

Arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que um carro iria passar por cima do pequeno embrulhinho que estava abandonado no meio da estrada, que o sistema identificava sob o nome de Konohamaru.

Prendeu o ar em desespero. Aquele bebê iria morrer atropelado e nenhum anjo estava fazendo nada! Olhou para os lados e todos continuavam a somente cuidar de suas próprias Esferas, de seus próprios humanos.

Foi naquele instante que seus olhos cerúleos encontraram com os aquamarine.

Via naquelas íris cristalizadas de verde toda a compaixão e razão existente no Universo e sabia bem que Anjo era aquele, que tinha os cabelos vermelhos como o sentimento que era sua marca: o Amor.

E ali, há sua frente, estava o Anjo do Destino, que em seu íntimo era o Anjo do Amor e em seus olhos via-se o pesar e a súplica para que o Destino pudesse ser cumprido.

Em seu peito o coração falhou uma batida, doendo e no momento seguinte desviou os olhos dos esverdeados, voltando a fitar a esfera da vida.

Ele podia não ser um Anjo da Guarda, mas, mesmo assim era um anjo e praticamente nada era impossível para si e por isso, com o coração cheio de boas intenções, tocou a Esfera da Vida, mudando o rumo do destino, fazendo com que o motorista parasse, descesse no meio de um médio vendaval e se apaixonasse pelo pequeno abandonado que estava no meio da via.

Uma vida tinha sido salva, mas o Destino tinha sido alterado e seu Anjo continuava a somente observar o destino de vários seres humanos mudar.

Quando seus dedos param de tocar a Esfera, o Anjo do Vento sente a atmosfera ao redor de si mudar e ao se virar encontrou dois Arcanjos, com suas armaduras e vestes de luta. Suspirou e baixou o olhar, seguindo-os sem que ao menos eles precisassem falar.

Tinha desrespeitado uma regra do Paraíso: Interferir em função alheia.

Era um Anjo do Vento e por isso sua função era purificar o ar para que os humanos pudessem respirar, fazer o vento bater, fora suas funções conjuntas, como por exemplo, com os Anjos da Água, no qual o seu parceiro era Haku e juntos faziam tempestades, tufões...

Não podia fazer uma atitude não atribuída a si e servir de Anjo da Guarda não era uma delas. O ser humano tinha livre arbítrio e os Anjos tinham restrições em seus feitos por causa disso e se aquele bebê iria morrer atropelado, era porque sua mãe ou seu pai tinham tido o livre arbítrio de abandoná-lo no meio de uma via de carros e nisso nenhum Anjo deveria interferir.

Anjos não tinham uma grande dose de Livre Arbítrio, por isso coisas como essas raramente existia no Paraíso e por isso se tornavam um evento de grande porte. Todos estavam ali para presenciar tal cena.

Durante o que era apelidado de 'Julgamento', o tempo Terreno congelava, para que assim todos os seres celestiais pudessem assisti-lo. Não estavam ali por curiosidade ou pelo desejo pelo mal e sim por terem todos um grande amor um pelos outros e quererem dar força para o irmão que iria passar pela segunda pior experiência da existência de um Anjo.

- Minha cria, por que desobedecestes as leis do Paraíso? – A voz potente e respeitosa indagou, com extrema dor de ter que fazer o Julgamento.

- Senhor meu Deus, crianças são seres puros e inocentes, que nada têm haver com os adultos corrompidos que os cercam. Creio que seja errado um humano que tem a alma ainda tão pura quanto um Anjo perder sua vida porque um homem resolve beber e dirigir sem estar em seu normal estado. Não é justo.

- Você como um dos seres criados por mim, bem sabe que meu amor é incondicional para com todos os seres, sejam celestes, terráqueos e mesmo que alguns duvidem, os infernais. Dói-me ver essa cena se repetir a cada dia, mas eu dei o Livre Arbítrio ao ser humano para que ele possa fazer seu caminho segundo o que acha que é certo ou não. Se fosse para mudarmos tudo o que está errado no mundo dos humanos, eles não existiriam e seriam Anjos, seres perfeitos.

- Não! Eu não aceito isso! – Gritou com os olhos azuis esbugalhados. – Tudo ao nosso redor nos leva a entender que o bem sempre vence o mal, então por quê? E não aceito que uma alma pura perca sua existência por uma corrompida.

- Está discordando as decisões de Deus?

- Não discordo do Senhor, discordo da existência da injustiça!

As lágrimas desciam dos olhos cerúleos, algo que nunca tinha acontecido antes. Os sentimentos do Anjo do Vento estavam tão parecidos com os dos humanos, que ele estava quase chegando a acreditar que nenhum daqueles seres a sua volta realmente sentia algo, ou se eram desprovidos disso.

- Por sua rebelação as normas do Paraíso, nós, do Conselho Arcanjo, decretamos sua sentença. – Um daqueles Anjos de armaduras decretou em alto e bom som. – Suas asas serão cortadas, Anjo do Vento denominado Naruto!

- Não... Minhas asas não! – Gritou encolhendo-as enquanto olhava para os lados, vendo alguns chorando consigo, outros com olhares de pena, mas ninguém fazendo nada por si, pois eram Anjos e Eles não devem desobedecer jamais.

Os Arcanjos a quem ele tinha seguido o pegaram pelo braço e o fizeram se abaixar e não fizeram cerimônia antes de amputarem em um só golpe as asas de penas brancas tão dignas de admiração.

As asas eram o bem mais importante dos Anjos, eram suas identidades, personalidades, quase suas vidas, por isso aquele era o castigo mais rigoroso que existia, pois além do fator emocional, também existia o físico, pois era o único modo de um Anjo sentir dor carnal.

As asas se curavam, por isso elas cresceriam novamente, mas esse processo de crescimento forçado era muito doloroso e muitas vezes as asas ficavam menor, de formato ou tamanho diferente e até a penugem poderia nascer de outra cor, o que os castigados não gostavam, já que não condiziam mais com suas personalidades, sem contar que demorava mais de três vidas humanas para elas crescerem.

Era uma das piores coisas que poderia acontecer com um Anjo.

- Amor? – Gritou. – O Senhor não ama a nada, somente se diverte com tudo que constrói! Eu não acredito no amor de Deus, não acredito! – Gritou o mais alto que podia, extravasando toda a sua dor naquele ato.

Deus, o Ser cheio de amor e misericórdia chorava lágrimas pesadas de tristeza. Entendia a indignação de seu Anjo, pois ela de certa forma também era sua, mas seu grande sonho era ver a humanidade voltar a ter o espírito puro por si mesma.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e ao se virar viu um de seus conselheiros, o Anjo da Sabedoria. Sorriu ao olhá-lo, era tão parecido com o Anjo do Vento quando era mais jovem, não só na aparência, mas também nas atitudes.

- Meu Deus, só há uma forma desse Anjo entender o verdadeiro amor. – Avisou o da Sabedoria, com seus cabelos loiros batendo nos ombros e os olhos azuis quase escuros.

- E qual seria Minato?

Deus era o único que chamava suas criações somente por seus nomes, sem colocar o prefixo de suas atribuições antes e por amar igualmente a todos, de todos era o direito de falar diretamente consigo, mesmo que a maioria não se sentisse seguro em fazer isso e pedissem para os Serafins serem seus porta-vozes.

- Do mesmo modo em que eu compreendi. – Deu um sorriso tenro. Afastou-se do Ser Supremo e foi até o Anjo do Vento que estava ajoelhado e chorando copiosamente, acariciando os fios dourados e loiros do mais novo.

- Anjo do Vento, Naruto, para que reflita sobre suas atitudes, sobre suas falas e suas ideias, irei lhe mandar para a Terra, em condição de ser humano e raciocínio de Anjo e desse modo espero que você compreenda o significado da palavra amor.

- Não, eu já perdi minhas asas, não me faça viver no meio de seres tão corrompidos quanto humanos, tenha misericórdia, Meu Deus! – Não conseguia mais nem gritar, pois a dor era tanta que estava afetando seus sentidos.

- Quando tudo acabar, você verá como isso foi bom para você! – Ditou Deus com aquele tom carinhoso de pai.

- Não!

Os Arcanjos ficaram em formação de batalha e os dois principais abriram o Portal do Paraíso e os que estavam responsáveis pelo loiro o pegaram pelo braço e foram até a divisão do celestial e o humano, jogando-o para fora, fazendo-o cair.

Esse é só o comecinho, a história em si começa mesmo no próximo capítulo!

Mereço reviews?

Até semana que vem!


End file.
